


Where I Go, Death Will Follow

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Palpatine being evil, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine is feeling a little bit homesick. He decides to visit Naboo with Vader and the Grand Inquisitor. As expected, things don't go too well for the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Go, Death Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts).



The sky was an exquisite azure. Not a single cloud interrupted the blazing sun’s course as it bathed the endless, lush meadows and forests in its warmth. Waterfalls tumbled into rivers that wound their way across the green landscape and through fields of colorful wildflowers. The breeze carried their scent all the way to the nearby towns, swirling down the cobblestone streets and through the open windows of the stone buildings. 

Palpatine opened his golden eyes as he was cruelly brought back into reality. He gazed out of an enormous window high in the Imperial Palace and watched the endless bustle of sky traffic. He sighed and pulled his robes around himself tighter, trying to ignore the aches in his bones. Age had finally started to catch up to him, but he welcomed the pain. It kept his senses sharp. However, he found his constant daydreams about Naboo very troubling. As he searched his feelings, he realized that he had a sense of longing for his beautiful homeworld. His sentiment surprised and disgusted him and he tried to ignore it, but perhaps it was time for a visit. At least it would be a chance to get away from the headache-inducing environment on Coruscant. He glanced over to his right where Vader stood silently; his familiar, steady breathing filled the room. 

“I sense something is troubling you, my master.”

“This city troubles me. At times, it’s almost anarchic,” he said, turning his gaze back to the window and tenting his long, pale fingers. “Once in a while, it’s necessary to get away from it all. That’s why I’ve decided to visit Naboo.” 

“As you wish. What will you have me do?” 

“I want you to bring the Grand Inquisitor. You will fly us there today, my friend.”

Palpatine could feel Vader’s surprise and confusion. “My master, I mean no disrespect, but I feel this is an unwise decision.” 

Palpatine waved a hand in dismissal. “Come now, Vader. There is a reason for every decision. It’s time to pay a visit to Naboo.”

*** 

Palpatine gleefully ignored the pleas of his advisors to rethink the mission or take more security. He enjoyed watching them panic over something so insignificant. He smirked to himself as he boarded a ship with Vader, The Grand Inquisitor, and a few members of the Royal Guard.

“Why do you suppose these people are fretting over our departure, Inquisitor?” Palpatine asked the tall, slender Pau’an. 

“They underestimate the power of the dark side, my lord.”  


Palpatine smiled, his eyes blazing. 

***

Following his master’s request, Vader landed the ship in the countryside. The area sparkled with rivers and lakes with a few cottages and vineyards here and there. Palpatine chuckled at the bafflement of Vader and the Inquisitor as they walked off the ship. He let the sun warm his unnaturally washed-out, deformed face, but didn’t remove his hood. His comrades stood awkwardly in the tall grass. 

“ My Emperor, what is our objective?” The Inquisitor asked, his bright yellow eyes darting from Vader to Palpatine. He was on edge. Palpatine could sense him worrying about punishment for previous failures. 

“Our objective is to enjoy ourselves. Now, let’s take a stroll, shall we?” 

Palpatine walked through the meadow with the guards at his side. His thin, robed body practically glided through the grass, making everything he did look effortless. The party trekked through fields of flowers alongside a stream. Once or twice, there was a rustle in some nearby bushes and the Inquisitor reached for his lightsaber. 

Palpatine laughed in amusement, but it came out sounding like a deranged cackle. “Calm yourself, Inquisitor. We’re nearly at our destination.” 

“And where is this destination, my master?” Vader asked.

Palpatine pointed toward a quaint cottage nestled between a grove of fruit trees. “It’s necessary to meet the common, hard-working citizens of the Empire, is it not?” 

They marched up to the house and pounded on the wooden door. Palpatine grinned darkly as he felt the Force grow more intense around them. The door swung open to reveal a tall woman with long, curly black hair. She gasped when she saw them, clapping a hand over her mouth in terror. 

“What is it, Aria?” A man hurried to the door and blanched when he saw the visitors. The couple hastily fell to their knees. 

“Greetings, my fellow Naboo,” Palpatine said. “We’ve traveled far. My companions and I are famished.” 

“Of—of course, my beloved Emperor,” the man said, getting to his feet. “We have plenty of food. I’ll prepare you something immediately. Please, come in!” 

Palpatine and his companions were lead to a small sitting room with comfortable chairs draped in kitschy, homemade blankets. Aria looked like she was close to tears as she set a platter of herbal tea and fruit on the glass table in front of them. Palpatine watched her with cold eyes as she wrung her hands in her dress, trying to keep calm. 

Palpatine took a sip of his tea. “Ah, this is heavenly,” he said, smiling at Aria and showing his rotted teeth. “Do you have children, my dear?” 

Aria swallowed and took a deep breath. “Yes, Your Imperial Majesty. My son….Alwen. I’ll tell him to join us for dinner. He’ll be honored to meet you.”

They sat in awkward silence until the meal was ready. Palpatine and the Inquisitor sat at the small kitchen table while Vader and the guards stood against the wall, silently keeping watch. Alwen joined his parents, watching the guests with wide eyes. The Inquisitor scrutinized the woman and boy with intense interest while the man dished up a plate for Palpatine with shaking hands. 

“What do you call yourself?” The Inquisitor asked the man.

“Zakar,” he replied, “My Emperor, I hope this food suits your tastes. I never asked if---“

Palpatine waved his hand. “It looks delicious. Today is truly a gift. I wanted to return to my home planet to meet the common, good people of this great Empire. You were chosen at random, but I hope this stay proves to be a good experience and not a burden.”

He felt a wave of relief pass through the room. The woman wiped her sweaty face with a handkerchief. “Of—of course, your majesty! This is an honor. I still think I’m dreaming. The Emperor…. here in our home. It’s—it’s astounding.” 

Palpatine’s pale lips curled into a smile as he slowly ate his meal of smoked meat, fresh vegetables, and creamy bisque, savoring every bite. The Inquisitor ate his meat with less refinement and picked at his greens. When they were finished, Zakar brought in a bottle of wine and poured them drinks in fine crystal goblets. Palpatine sipped the rich liquid, closing his eyes in pleasure. Naboo always had the most wonderful food and drink. No other place in the galaxy could match it. But, perhaps that was his pride in his home world speaking. After lengthy talks about the affairs of the Empire and the goings-on of Naboo, Palpatine stood up to take his leave. 

“Before we let you carry on your evening, I must insist on Aria showing me her skills,” Palpatine said. 

Aria froze and glanced over at Zakar, her fear blazing like a fire. 

“Skills, my lord?” She asked, trying to keep her voice level. 

“Yes, the wonderful skills you learned on Coruscant many years ago. The skills you’re now teaching your precious son.” 

Palpatine reached out. A silver object whizzed through the air from a hidden location in the sitting room and landed in his hand. He held it up to his face and examined it, an amused expression crossing his pale features.

“The same amateurish weapon you constructed during your tutelage, I presume? It’s always charming how Force-sensitives think they can hide forever. No matter how undeveloped your powers are, we’ll always find you.”

Aria was breathing hard, her eyes darting wildly around the room. “Please... I meant no harm to the Empire. I was so young during the Clone Wars…I escaped the purge and found a new life.”

“A new life by passing on the teachings of your failed cult,” Palpatine hissed, throwing the lightsaber aside. He composed himself and forced a horrid attempt at a pleasant smile, but his eyes were empty and unfeeling. “Inquisitor, kill these two. The child will come with us.” 

The Inquisitor grabbed his lightsaber from its secure place on his back and ignited the double blades. Palpatine took the child by the hand and strolled out of the cottage with his guards, bathing in the screams of terror and agony that followed. He sighed in contentment and observed the brilliant orange and red sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. Vader and the Inquisitor joined him under the fruit trees a few moments later. 

“Lord Vader, your Inquisitor did well today,” Palpatine said. He turned to the Pau’an. “What did you learn, my friend?”

“Always tune into the Force. It will identify my targets.”

“Excellent,” Palpatine said, pushing the child toward Vader. “And now you have a new addition to the Inquisitorius, Lord Vader. Train him well. I fear there are many more people like Aria lurking around the galaxy. They must be dealt with.” 

“Yes, my master. What is our next task here on Naboo?” 

“I believe it’s time to visit Theed. I am thoroughly enjoying our stay so far. It’s good to be home.”


End file.
